


BotX- A Fcking Inside Joke

by Tumbly_Muffin



Category: Discord (Instant Messager)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbly_Muffin/pseuds/Tumbly_Muffin
Summary: So uh, this is one big inside joke. Based around a discord sever that me and two other people share, one of them the probably first person to give this kudos. Starring: Swirl, Cray, Osh (Me, but eh), and discord’s very own: Boxbot, 42, Rhythm, Rhythm 2, Pokécord, Tatsumaki, OwO, PMDiscord (I’ll think of a better nickname), Akinator, Septapus, and any other bot we add in the future. Prepare yourself, for the first interpretation of my crappy writing abilities (Called “good” by a few others)





	1. Dear Diary- Prologue

Dear Diary, I’m writing today to commemorate a special occasion: the night I get my friends to play a game of truth or dare.  
Yes, inanimate object, that’s pretty tame, especially when compared to my previous schemes. But this, my dear book of exposition and introduction, will not be any normal game of truth or dare, no, I have put together an astonishingly small amount of rules that will most definitely make this my second best scheme yet, only topped by the untouchable “Jello Tower Incident” but you’ve already heard that story, and I wouldn’t want to repeat myself a thousandth time. Anywho, these are my rules:  
* Everyone involved have been split into 2 groups  
Group 1: 42, Swirl, and Cray  
Group 2: BoxBot, the Rhythm twins, and Me  
* The 2 groups must be separated, to the point where they can’t hear each other  
* When a person chooses truth, in one group, the next two, of the same group, must pick dare  
* Whatever option is chosen, truth or dare, in one group, the truth or dare must involve someone in the opposite group

Given the information provided by one Akinator these provisions may at least move the game from a Tier 1 (Harmless Fun) to a Tier 6 (Sightseeing) maybe even a Tier 15 (Touchy-feely).  
This night will end possibly like Swirls many fanfics. And if this succeeds I would like to see what I can accomplish with an empty bottle, a few full bottles, and several hundred minutes of closet time.  
Sincerely TheOnlyOsh


	2. An Introduction of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intro to our most basic main “protagonists”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was designed originally for discord, if anything like *this* stands out that’s because it’s supposed to be in italics, not completely sure how this works. Sorry.

Chapter One: An Introduction of Sorts

I wake up knowing that today is the day and tonight is the night, it’s time to start my little game of unpredictableness.  
I start of the day with my normal morning routine: dress in my usual hoodie and sweatpants along with my favorite plain white shirt, ready all my daily devices, check discord for any responses to my presleep rambling, eat 4 bowls of cereal, praise the spice god, take a bath with which I complete my daily 5 minute... business, and then after a few touches to my hair I’m off and out the door.

The first *living* person I encounter is, of course, Swirlie. Who is the only person that comes out their room as late as I do.   
“Howdy there Swirlie,” I say, beginning our regular greeting. “Hey Osh, whats up?”. “The ceiling,” I respond with my joke that’s no longer funny just a regular thing. “Soooooo, do you think you’ll be busy tonight?” She puts on a curious expression. “No, why do you ask?” I hand her a piece of card stock with information on when, where, and how the game will take place, even a suggestion for something each specific person could bring. 

After a long look at the card, Swirl nods. “This seems pretty interesting, I’ll come.” This is surprising given that it’s usually impossible to get Swirl to agree to social events with the gang. “Great!” I respond, dimming my excitement to an acceptable level. I begin to walk towards the door to boringness, but Swirl stops me and says. “Hey wait, how did you know about my secret stash of ‘special’ root beer?” It was the item I recommended for her to bring. “Your fridge isn’t exactly the most secret place.” And thusly I’m out the door. 

After a very long, boring day I’m finally free... to get my friends dinner... at the greatest brunch place in the universe (trust me I know). After getting everyone’s favorite breakfast/lunch/dinner meal I return to the school or whatever, to persuade the rest of everyone to join in on the game. Having already gotten Swirls RSVP, I quickly stopped by their room and gave them their meal, then started on my way to the others.

The first person I drop by, besides Swirl, is BoxBot. Who, due to their obsession, can most likely be found in the metalworking place thing, which is exactly where I found them. “Welding mask.” When I walk in they say it say almost like an instinct, “Dang dude, you’ve gotten better at detecting me.” I say as I put on my custom made welding mask (that I covered in stickers). “So,” I say popping up next to him. “What crazy thing are you working on this time?” He seems shocked for a second, but is used to it by now. “Its a knife...” he says. “Ooo, is it another ceramic for your collection?”

They sigh, annoyed by my energy or my questions, only one of which are my fault... I’ve eaten waaaaaay to many pieces of french toast. “No, it’s actually a gift.” I deduce who it’s for ,given that it looks hilariously like crayon. “It’s for Cray isn’t it?”. “Yea...” they say in a tone I can’t quite recognize. “Great! Cause all girls love man-made ceramic knives that look like drawing utensils.” They look me in the eye, at least as well as they can through a welding mask. “They probably would.” It’s a good point.

I leave, dropping off their *drunch* (Dinner + Brunch) and also handing them a similar card to the one I gave Swirlie. Except that their suggestion was a bucket (for possible vomit inducing dares). And now I make my way towards Crays room. 

Cray seems busy drawing... whatever their drawing, probably a project for class or whatever. “Hey Cray!” I pop up behind them and they quickly attempt to cover what they were drawing, knocking a thing over in the process which I catch (like a boss). I lightly set it on their desk and look over their shoulder at what they were drawing. “Looks kinda like BoxBot.” They say with an explanatory tone. “Yea, I thought since they make so much shizz for me, I might as well make something for them.” “Are you gonna work it through the machine?” I ask. “Nah,” they say “an true original is much better, besides either way it’s still flammable.” I respond with a simple “True”.

I hand them their drunch (I’m seriously gonna call it that now) along with their specific card. I wait for a reaction. “This seems fun but, don’t you think that the others might go a bit far?” I giggle, and yes I giggle kinda. “That’s actually the point.” They look up at me, surprised, but then shake their head. “Is this another one of your schemes?” I giggle more, unable to hide my excitement. “Yes.” They sigh, “I’ll join, but I want a get out free card if things get nasty.” I’m actually fine with this, given that Cray would probably deal out some pretty tame dares and always choose truth. I promise them they get a pass if things go to far or a fight breaks out.

Next I go after the Rhythm twins, who I find arguing in the band about instruments. I walk in and instantly their gazes go to me. “Hey Osh, could you tell my brother that string is truly the greatest instrument family.” Rhythm 1 readies a response but I silence them, “Sorry 2, brass is better, but I’m not here for settling arguments.” I hand them each their cards, both of which mention s’more supplies (Did I mention that this was gonna be outside, with fire pits?). 

After a quick look at his card, Rhythm begins an insulting response. “I’m fine with this, as long as I’m far away from my nuisance.” They glare at their brother through their signature glasses. “Okay then you can be with the oth-“ I cut them off knowing what they were gonna say before they said it. “Rhythm doesn’t classify as a girl, 2”. I begin to hear angry noises and take my leave before I have to intervene.

Last on my list is my crush, 42, who hates me. The story is: I used to be allowed in their room, but there were literal white lines they painted that I couldn’t cross, I accidentally erased some stuff on their “rating system” white board, and asked to many questions about Swirls butt then bam, the next morning there was a white line at the the very front of their room.

Their door is open, surprisingly, and they’re working on the very rating system I accidentally erased a bit of. Because I’m not allowed to go into their room I fold the card into a paper airplane and throw it. Unfortunately due to it being made of card stock, it doesn’t go very far... and hits them straight in the butt. They seemed shocked but then turn around and give me the stink eye. 

They’re adorable when they’re angry. They lean down and pick up the card, unfold it, read it, then nod with legitimate agreement. They mouth at me “I’ll be there” but then again I can’t read lips. I just assume they’re coming, give an exaggerated thumbs up, then return to my room for an hour and 45 minutes of preparation, Overwatch, and Stardew Valley.


End file.
